Douces comme celles d'un bébé
by Kalisca
Summary: "Je t'aime beaucoup, Cloud, beaucoup trop, et pas en tant que père." CloudxDenzel, smut


**Alors j'ai retrouvé une fanfiction que j'ai écrit en 2010. Je remercie Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka d'avoir été ma merveilleuse bêta, merci mia!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de FFVII appartiennent à Square-Enix.**

**Douces comme celles d'un bébé**

Dormir, dormir… Cloud ne pensait qu'à ça alors qu'il montait le plus silencieusement possible les marches du _Septième Ciel_. Il revenait d'une journée de livraisons qui avaient duré plus longtemps que prévu. Tifa et Marlene étaient parties pour une fin de semaine de filles, ce qui laissait Denzel seul. Cloud savait qu'il avait un projet à faire, mais il se sentait tout de même coupable de l'avoir laissé seul, et ce, même s'il n'était plus un enfant, comme il le disait si bien lui-même.

Ses lourdes bottes firent craquer désagréablement le plancher de bois dans le silence de la maison. Il continua son chemin pour apercevoir de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la chambre de Denzel. Il était tard pourtant, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se coucher dans les petites heures Il ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête pour regarder. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène qui s'offrit à lui. Denzel était étendu de tout son long sur le lit, en diagonal, et il était enseveli sous les papiers. Il ne finirait pas son projet cette nuit, c'était certain.

Le blond entra complètement pour s'approcher, se demandant où il pouvait mettre tous ces papiers. Il se rappela sa mère qui avait la manie de mettre n'importe où ses papiers d'école qui trainaient, et il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Et s'il ne le dérangeait pas et le laissait dans cette position? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Denzel pouvait se retourner, froisser ses feuilles et tout serait à refaire.

Il se pencha, observant les traits détendus du presque adulte. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il habitait avec Tifa et lui, Cloud avait une grande affection pour lui. Au début, ce fut un peu contre lui, mais l'enfant qu'il avait été jadis semblait si perdu qu'il avait décidé de l'aider, choix qu'il n'avait jamais regretté par la suite. Toutefois, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son fils, mais plus comme son protégé.

Veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, l'Ex-membre de la Shinra pris le plus jeune dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. C'était la seule solution à laquelle il avait pensé, et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormiraient ensemble. Il le glissa sous les couvertures avant de décider d'aller prendre une douche.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain rafraichi et prêt à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il entra dans sa chambre en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, mais Denzel était déjà réveillé. Il eut une expression étrange sur le visage lorsqu'il vit Cloud en simple serviette.

"Hey. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé."

"Pourquoi suis-je dans ton lit?"

"Parce qu'il y a trop de choses sur le tien."

"Ah oui, mon projet…"

Il se releva, rejeta les couvertures.

"Je ferais mieux de me remettre au travail."

"Tu t'es endormi dessus. Je crois qu'une nuit de sommeil serait de mise avant."

En parlant, Cloud avait pris une paire de boxer et l'avais mise, gardant toujours sa serviette. Il l'ôta ensuite et l'étendit sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il ne vit pas le regard de Denzel sur lui ni son air rêveur.

"Tu as raison. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas, que je dorme avec toi?"

"Pas du tout."

Denzel bougea au fond du lit lorsque Cloud vint s'asseoir proche de lui. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas regarder son corps; peine perdue.

"Heureusement que demain, c'est samedi, sinon je devrais me lever dans 3 heures," dit Cloud, regardant l'heure.

L'autre rit en retournant sous les couvertures.

"Je crois que même toi tu ne supporterais pas la journée."

"Non, surtout si je conduis beaucoup."

À ces mots, Denzel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'idée d'un Cloud toujours parti loin de lui, sur la route. Il se frotta les yeux, tournant dos au plus âgé. Ce dernier fronça légèrement des sourcils devant ses agissements, mais ne releva pas. Au lieu de cela, il ferma la lumière et se coucha aussi.  
Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, puis ce fut le silence.

X

Le lendemain matin, Cloud se réveilla en sentant quelque chose contre son visage. Son esprit embrumé n'enregistra pas la sensation, mais il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Denzel, trop proches.

Durant la nuit, les deux s'étaient retournés et le blond tenait maintenant le plus jeune dans ses bras, serré contre lui comme une peluche. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas eu froid cette nuit.

Il le lâcha, s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Désolé. T'ai-je fait mal?"

L'autre secoua la tête, ses cheveux cendrés ébouriffés.

"Non, et puis ce n'est pas grave, tu étais endormi."

Il bâilla.

"J'ai faim," se plaignit-il.

Cloud sourit en se levant, et il ne remarqua pas le regard troublé de Denzel alors qu'il cherchait un pantalon. Il était très beau lorsqu'il souriait…

"Que veux-tu manger?"

"Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?"

"Non, c'est congé!" Sourit Cloud.

Il était de meilleure humeur qu'habituellement, remarqua Denzel.

"Je ne sais pas, je peux me faire à manger."

"Non, ça me fait plaisir."

Le livreur disparut hors de la chambre, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Denzel. Il allait rester torse nu? Se mordant la lèvre, il rejeta les couvertures et baissa le regard sur son érection proéminente. Ugh. Il descendit à son tour à la cuisine après avoir réglé son problème et s'être changé de vêtements.

Déjà, l'odeur d'œufs émanait d'une des poêles alors que Cloud leur versait du jus d'orange.

"Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui."

"Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai bien dormi."

Il comprit quelques secondes après ce qu'il venait de dire, et le sous-entendu.

"Euh.. Je veux dire que j'ai dormi suffisamment."

Denzel hocha la tête, les joues légèrement rosies, mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Il s'installa à la table après s'être fait décliner son offre d'aider. Il observa le dos de Cloud se mouvoir, les muscles rouler sous la peau blanche. Il mit un instant à comprendre que le propriétaire du corps d'Adonis lui parlait.

"Quoi?"

"Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire aujourd'hui?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je vais sûrement inviter mon ami pour travailler sur notre projet. Ça te dérange?"

"Pas du tout."

Une fois leur repas prêt, Cloud alla s'asseoir en face de Denzel en déposant son plat. Ça avait l'air bon… L'adolescent commença à manger, réfléchissant à quelque chose, et il se décida lorsqu'il rejeta son assiette vide.

"Cloud."

"Oui?" Fit celui-ci, mangeant lentement.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Inquiet, le blond reposa sa fourchette.

"Qu'y a-t-il? Quelque chose t'est arrivée?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. En fait, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais… j'avais peur."

"Peur? Quelqu'un te fait des menaces?"

"Non!" Protesta Denzel. "Écoute-moi, c'est important."

Cloud hocha la tête, ne parlant plus même si la mâchoire lui travaillait. Le plus jeune prit un certain temps avant de rouvrir la bouche.

"Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de petites amies?"

"C'est normal, à ton âge, tu es encore jeune."

"Je suis presque majeur, Cloud."

"Et puis? Ça ne change rien."

"Oui, un fait change tout. Je n'aime pas les filles."

L'information circula dans l'esprit de Cloud, puis il comprit.

"Ho… Ça fait longtemps que tu le sais?"

"Quelques années."

Un instant de silence.

"Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant?"

"J'avais peur de t'en parler."

"Pourquoi?"

Denzel se racla la gorge, baissa le regard.

"À cause de la façon dont j'ai découvert ma sexualité."

Cloud ne comprenait pas, mais devenait mal à l'aise.

"Explique-toi."

"Um… En fait je me rappelle très bien comment je l'ai découverte. Tu faisais des modifications sur ta moto, encore une fois, et je venais te demander quelque chose, je ne me souviens plus quoi, et j'ai d'ailleurs oublié aussi lorsque je t'ai vu. C'était vraiment étrange, parce que c'est à ce moment que je me suis aperçu à quel point je te trouvais beau et t'appréciais; à quel point je t'aimais. Comprends-tu, maintenant? Je t'aime beaucoup, Cloud, beaucoup trop, et pas en tant que père. Je ne t'avais jamais considéré comme tel, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris pourquoi."

Il se tut et observa Cloud, attendant sa réaction. Celui-ci n'affichait aucune émotion, aucune pensée, mais à l'intérieur, plusieurs idées contradictoires circulaient. D'une part, il savait que c'était mal, que lui et Denzel ne pouvaient être ensemble, qu'il était trop jeune, alors que d'une autre part, son cœur emballé prouvait qu'il n'était pas resté indifférent à sa confession.

"Ce serait t'abuser, Denzel," parvint-il à dire.

"Est-ce seulement à cause de mon âge que tu dis ça? Je suis assez vieux, et consentant."

"Je… Je… Donne-moi un peu de temps, Denzel. Donne-moi le temps d'assimiler tout ça."

"Ma déclaration te laisse-t-elle indifférente, ou quoi, Cloud? Est-ce que je dois espérer ou non?"

Le blond ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite, mais des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Denzel.

"Denzel…"

"Dis-moi si je te dégoûte, qu'on en finisse."

À ses mots, Cloud se leva et contourna rapidement la table pour l'envelopper de ses bras musclés. L'étreinte était maladroite, mais destinée à réconforter l'autre.

"Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais, Denzel, quoi que tu fasses. Je suis simplement confus, et tu sais combien je suis maître dans l'art d'exprimer mes émotions."

L'adolescent rit en se calmant. L'odeur du plus âgé aidait autant que ses paroles, il devait se l'avouer. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque Cloud se recula pour essuyer ses larmes avec son pouce. Son regard s'intensifia, se fixa sur ses lèvres. La main toujours sur sa joue, il la caressa doucement. Il se pencha ensuite, et sans avertissement, pressa leur bouche ensemble. Ce fut un léger baiser, quelque peu timide des deux parts, mais un frisson parcourut la nuque du plus jeune tandis que Cloud se mettait à adorer ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et charnues… Sachant cela, comment pourrait-il maintenant leur résister?

Il se recula à cette pensée, laissant un Denzel dépité de ce trop court échange malgré la situation.

"Cloud…"

"Chut," murmura celui-ci en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Et comme ça, il partit dehors, réfléchissant.

X

Toute la journée, Denzel n'avait pu se concentrer. Il avait invité son ami pour travailler, mais lui n'avait pas fait grand-chose, perdu dans ses pensées. Après un moment, il s'était excusé auprès de son ami qui était parti avec leur projet. Il avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre durant une bonne partie de la journée, faisant presque une marque dans le plancher. Il se demanda soudain ce que Cloud faisait. Il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de son moteur partir au loin, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était toujours quelque part dans la maison.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait faim et allait sortir de la pièce pour de la nourriture lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. C'était les pas de Cloud. Mais… il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il ne faisait rien. Rapidement, il ôta sa chemise et se coucha sur son lit, feignant de dormir lorsque le blond cogna doucement à sa porte.

"Denzel?"

Après ne pas avoir eu de réponse, le livreur se décida à ouvrir la porte sans faire de bruit. Il vit Denzel couché, sans couverture pour le cacher. Sa position fit déglutir difficilement Cloud, car son pantalon était bas sur ses hanches et donnait une vue sur le début de ses fesses rondes.

Cloud referma la porte, le cœur battant un peu plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait admis. Il était venu pour s'excuser auprès de Denzel de son mauvais comportement, qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec ses sentiments lorsque lui-même était aussi confus. Toutefois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer combien Denzel devenait un bel homme.

Pour être franc, Cloud adorait Denzel. Il avait vécu quelque chose de très difficile dans le passé, et pourtant il était quelqu'un de doux, souriant, optimiste et qui avait pour mission d'aider le plus possible les autres. De plus, il devenait plus beau de jour en jour. Son charme avait attiré son œil plus d'une fois ces derniers mois avant d'être pris de remords. Il était attiré par un homme bien trop jeune pour lui. Maintenant, ce même jeune homme lui annonçait qu'il l'aimait. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour additionner deux et deux. Pourtant, Cloud avait peur. Peur de la réaction des autres, peur de se laisser aller avec Denzel en sachant qu'il pourrait si facilement le blesser…

Et puis merde! Ce n'avait jamais été le regard des autres qui l'avait empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait, et il voulait vraiment beaucoup le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la porte. Résolu, il ouvrit une nouvelle fois ladite porte et s'approcha du lit, où Denzel s'était redressé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul.

"Cloud?"

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard…

"Tu m'aimes?" Demanda le blond en s'installant très près de lui.

Denzel ne put qu'hocher la tête, intimidé par les yeux bleu ciel qui le scrutaient à quelques centimètres seulement de lui.

"Dis-le moi, Denzel."

"Je… Je t'aime."

Un soupir quitta les lèvres du plus âgé.

"Embrasse-moi dans ce cas."

Le cœur de Denzel chavira, se mit à battre à tout rompre, et il tomba presque contre Cloud. Il se retint, au lieu de cela, avança la tête pour appuyer sa bouche contre celle de Cloud, maladroit et hésitant. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne après tout. Il émit un drôle de bruit lorsque Cloud le prit par la taille pour le serrer contre lui, moulant leur torse ensemble.

Après quelques secondes, le blond lâcha ses lèvres, mais pas son corps. Il utilisa plutôt son autre main pour caresser sa joue glabre. Elle était douce, douce comme celle d'un bébé.

"Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon fils non plus, tu sais. Tu es plutôt mon protégé."

"Protégé? J'aime bien," dit Denzel, faisant sourire l'autre.

Le plus jeune reprit ses lèvres, ayant toujours soif d'elles. Cloud répondit au baiser, léchant sa lèvre inférieure. Instinctivement, le plus jeune haleta, ouvrant l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il gémit lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent délicieusement, et il entoura le cou de Cloud de ses bras pour se tenir contre lui et ne pas tomber. Il se redressa et fut attiré sur les cuisses de Cloud qui monta ses mains sur son dos nu.

Ce fut à ce moment que Cloud sentit la dureté contre son ventre, emprisonné dans son pantalon.

"Denzel," souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, s'éloignant quelque peu.

"Hm?" Fit l'autre avant un baiser chaste.

"Je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt pour la suite."

Le jeune aux cheveux cendrés fronça les sourcils.

"Je crois plutôt que si."

Et sur ce, il poussa Cloud sur le dos et s'assit sur son bas-ventre. Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque Denzel ouvrit sa chemise en arrachant quelques boutons.

"Denzel, arrête!" S'exclama-t-il.

Il lui prit les poignets, mais Denzel réussit à se libérer une main. Il la plongea dans son jean en retournant à sa bouche. La main qui enserrait son sexe arrêta les protestations de l'ex-cadet. Il enfouit une main dans les cheveux doux et répondit au baiser fiévreux. Il durcit presque tout de suite dans le chaud toucher, et Denzel s'en aperçut.

"Tu es aussi prêt que moi."

Il glapit lorsque Cloud le retourna sur le lit, prenant la place au-dessus de lui. D'un coup, il ouvrit le pantalon de l'autre et l'enleva pour le jeter au loin. Il embrassa un mamelon rosé, le lécha un moment avant de suivre un chemin imaginaire sur son torse, rejoignant lentement son érection.

Denzel se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier son plaisir, et il ne l'avait même pas touché encore.

"Aah, Cloud! Je n'en peux plus!"

"Que veux-tu dans ce cas, Denzel? Dis-moi."

"Prend-moi!"

"Sans t'avoir préparé?"

Denzel se redressa et se tourna sur le côté pour sortir, en rougissant quelque peu, un condom et du lubrifiant d'un tiroir.

"Où t'es-tu procuré ça?" Demanda Cloud, surpris.

"Je les ai achetés. Je voulais savoir comment ça fonctionnait."

Sa réponse donna un sourire à Cloud.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te montrer."

Il prit le lubrifiant et s'en enduisit les doigts, regardant ensuite Denzel qui rougit encore plus.

"Tu es moins entreprenant que tout à l'heure."

"J'en avais assez que rien ne se passe."

"Mmm. Mets-toi sur le dos."

Le cœur de Denzel battait à tout rompre alors qu'il obéissait à l'ordre, écartant aussi les jambes du mieux qu'il put. Il frémit lorsque les doigts du plus vieux caressa gentiment une cuisse. Sa main avec du lubrifiant titilla l'entrée de son intimité vierge, et glissa un doigt jusqu'à la première jointure. Il se pencha et engloba un mamelon pour le distraire alors qu'il glissait son doigt en entier. Denzel sentit un certain inconfort, mais il se concentra sur le plaisir des lèvres de Cloud sur lui. Il gémit lorsque son sexe fut pris dans sa main valide.

Le blond s'occupa tellement bien de lui qu'il glapit d'indignation lorsqu'il le lâcha. Il se reprit rapidement et prit le condom avant Cloud. Il l'ôta de son emballage et le plus âgé se redressa sans parler, l'observant alors qu'il l'installait sur son sexe. Il s'installa ensuite sur le dos, le regardant toujours.

"Assieds-toi sur moi," dit-il doucement, son regard bleu plus captivant que jamais.

Denzel n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, il grimpa sur ses cuisses et frotta son derrière contre son érection sans faire exprès. Il vit toutefois l'expression de l'autre et le refit, bougeant lascivement son bassin.

"Ngh… Denzel… Prends ton temps."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il traina doucement le sexe gonflé du plus âgé entre ses fesses, le sentant vibrer doucement. Il caressa le torse musclé sous lui, descendit sur le ventre et remonta jusqu'au cou. Cloud plaça ses mains chaudes sur ses flancs, fermant momentanément les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Denzel ne le taquinait que trop bien. Heureusement, il dut en avoir aussi assez, car il souleva son bassin étroit et, se tenant avec une main sur son torse, aligna son sexe avec son intimité pour lentement s'abaisser dessus. Il eut l'impression d'être séparé en deux, mais il continua jusqu'à la base. Il souffla difficilement en fermant les yeux. Cloud vit son inconfort et sa douleur. Il reprit donc son sexe dans sa main pour le distraire, ce qui fonctionna. Des courants de plaisir passèrent au travers le jeune homme. Après un moment, il remua un peu, s'attendant à avoir encore de la douleur, mais au contraire, il gémit doucement sous le plaisir. Il se tint au torse du blond pour mieux bouger.

"Est-ce que ça fait du bien?" Demanda-t-il en frémissant.

"Oui, Denzel… Laisse-moi t'aider."

Cloud remit ses mains sur sa taille et le souleva lentement, faisant sortir son sexe dur de lui que pour mieux le renfoncer. Le rythme commença doucement, lascivement, puis Denzel en eut assez et accéléra d'un coup, surprenant Cloud qui n'était plus sûr de pouvoir suivre. Denzel était si étroit qu'il allait bientôt exploser. Les deux gémissaient sans retenue, le lit grinçait et frappait contre le mur et c'était sans compter le son de leur peau en sueur se rencontrant à chaque coup. Le plus vieux levait ses hanches pour aller plus profondément en Denzel plus rapidement.

"Denzel, je vais jouir," souffla Cloud.

L'autre ne put que hocher rapidement la tête. Il sentait son propre orgasme approcher à chaque toucher sur sa prostate et il n'en pouvait plus. Il cria lorsque le blond eut la bonne idée de prendre à deux mains son sexe d'où s'échappaient quelques gouttes de liquide séminal. Il taquina ses testicules, sachant que personne n'y échappait. Effectivement, Denzel eut quelques spasmes autour du blond en gémissant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa goulûment avant de venir puissamment. Le vide prit possession de sa tête pendant un moment et lorsqu'il revint à lui, il sentit délicieusement quelque chose de chaud en lui accompagné d'un grognement de Cloud. Il sourit, toujours contre ses lèvres, se laissant aller à l'état post-orgasmique. Il allait rouler sur le côté, lorsque Cloud prit en coupe son visage et déposa une série de baisers voluptueux, ses lèvres moulant celles de l'autre, gonflées et rougies. Denzel répondit un peu paresseusement, gémissant doucement sous l'attaque.

"J'ai bien appris?" Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

"Très bien."

Après un dernier baiser, Cloud le lâcha et le plus jeune s'installa à côté de lui, se sentant vide sans le blond en lui. Il s'étira avec un grognement de bien-être coincé dans la gorge avant de se pelotonner contre le flanc de Cloud. Ce dernier avait gardé ses yeux sur lui tout le long et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en l'entourant de son bras. Il le trouvait définitivement très beau comme ça, relaxé et un air paisible, presque béat, sur le visage. Il savait que lui-même devait avoir la même expression, mais il était si bien que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il commença à doucement caresser ses cheveux fins.

"J'ai encore plusieurs choses à faire aujourd'hui," souffla-t-il après un moment.

"Tu restes quand même avec moi," maugréa Denzel en se serrant plus.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir."

"Tant mieux."

Cloud remua un peu, croisa une jambe avec celle du plus jeune.

"Je me demande comment ils vont réagir."

"Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose?"

"Quoi?"

"Je m'en balance royalement de ce qu'ils vont penser, et toi aussi tu devrais. Ce n'est pas toi qui as vécu des mois de solitude en ne te souciant pas des autres?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce n'était qu'une observation, je ne serais pas revenu te voir si je m'en étais soucié."

"Mmph."

Le blond donna une légère gifle à une fesse.

"C'est la vérité!" Affirma-t-il en massant le globe frappé pour se faire pardonner.

"Je te crois!" S'exclama Denzel, surpris de l'acte.

Ce qui le surprit encore plus, ce fut les doigts qui titillèrent son intimité.

"Cloud…? Tu veux déjà…?"

"La mako augmente la libido," murmura l'autre dans son oreille, se tournant vers lui en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Denzel se laissa faire avec délice alors que Cloud s'installait entre ses jambes après les avoir gentiment écartées. Il trouva ses lèvres et les embrassa pour réveiller son désir, ce qui marcha à merveille. Le plus jeune entoura la taille de Cloud avec ses jambes, puis pressa ses fesses pour l'encourager. Le blond retourna en lui, mais cette fois, ce fut lui qui bougea des hanches, embrassant tendrement la peau accessible de son bel amant. Denzel retournait les baisers comme il pouvait, mais les coups sur sa prostate lui faisaient voir les étoiles…

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, le jeune homme essayait de reprendre quelque peu son énergie, affalé sur Cloud qui traçait des motifs imaginaires sur son dos.

"Tu m'as exténué…" marmonna Denzel.

"Il va falloir alors pratiquer pour que tu tiennes plus le coup," répondit Cloud.

Denzel ne répliqua pas, mais sourit en fermant les yeux.

**Fin**


End file.
